Merry Swiftmas (Lickerwick)
Merry Swiftmas is the 8th comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 8th comic overall. It released on March 13, 2019. Synopsis Sparks goes crazy. Someone rises from their sleep. Full Plot Lickerwick and his fellow employees are working at the Toy Zone once again. Sparks is helping customers find toys they need while Blizzy finishes paperwork in her office. Kohle is shown checking the quality of the new shipments in the back room. Lickerwick is working until he hears the TV going on the back room and playing a Flex Seal commercial. Lickerwick enters the room and sees Phil Swift in the commercial which makes him sad as he wishes Phil Swift to come back to Dank Meme City. The others notice Lickerwick spending a lot of time watching the Flex Seal commercials that air on the TV. They try to comfort him and tell him that Phil Swift said that he would return one day as promised by his past appearance. Lickerwick thanks the others for comforting him and look at some of the Flex Seal merchandise Phil Swift gave to him last time he saw him. Afterward, Lickerwick continues working so he can get his mind off of Phil Swift. After a while, they leave the store for the night. The next day, a delivery man brings a truckload of Flex Seal merchandise and products to the Toy Zone. The gang arrives for work but Blizzy realizes the truck is parked near the store for shipments. Blizzy does not recall ordering the shipments and she tells the delivery man to take it back. The delivery man tells her that the shipments were supposed to be dropped off here and drives away. Lickerwick becomes sad again but sees this as an opportunity to add more merchandise to his collection. He opens a box and Phil Swift jumps out of it while greeting the gang. Lickerwick is delighted to see Phil Swift again and asks what he is doing at the Toy Zone. Phil Swift tells Lickerwick that his old Flex Seal store was shut down to make room for a giant country club and he asks that if he could make the Toy Zone a new Flex Seal store which he can sell Flex Seal products and stay at. Blizzy wants to keep Lickerwick happy since he has been depressed lately so she agrees and Phil Swift helps rebrand the store as a Flex Seal store. Lickerwick and Phil Swift become best friends again and start to hang out constantly by using some of Phil Swift's vehicles that recently transferred to the newly branded Toy Zone. Blizzy is making a humongous profit from the change as customers start to flock in due to the need of adhesive products to repair objects in their buildings and houses. Sparks start to feel jealous again of Lickerwick and Phil Swift's friendship. Kohle tries to comfort him in the break room. Sparks admits to Kohle that Lickerwick has been his best friend ever since he met him. He also admits that he likes having fun and spending a lot of time with each other and discussing about their days at work while helping each other out. Sparks feels like when Phil Swift is around, his best friend doesn't even care about him. Kohle asks Sparks some questions which results in him saying if he has any feelings for Lickerwick. Sparks dismiss this and changes the subject to how they can get rid of Phil Swift. Kohle says that there might be a way but the price is high. Sparks and Kohle begin to gather supplies for a ghost summoning ritual all across town so they can resurrect a businessmen who specializes in cleaning products. Lickerwick seems to notice that Sparks and Kohle are hanging out with each other all the time and starts to begin to feel jealous as well. Phil Swift tries to comfort Lickerwick and end up having the talk Kohle gave him. Lickerwick quickly denies this as well and continues having fun with Phil Swift on other activities. Sparks and Kohle use the supplies they gathered to complete the ritual and accidentally resurrect Warlack, from a really long nap using Kohle's powers. Warlack is forced to help Sparks and Kohle come up with a magical cleaning product that instantly cleans everything within an instant and set up a rival store on the other side of the Toy Zone to sell the product as an efficient and cheap cleaning tool to put the store out of business so Phil Swift can leave. Lickerwick and Phil Swift notice this and tell Blizzy that they are competing with them. This results in an all-out war on both sides of the street between the two stores. Blizzy and Kohle start to hire its loyal customers as employees to sabotage each other and promote their products everywhere. Lickerwick and Sparks believe that the war is too much. They respectively ask Blizzy and Kohle to stop attacking each other and end the feud but they both do not want to accept defeat as Blizzy wants Kohle's business to shut down while Kohle wants to help Sparks make Phil Swift go away. Lickerwick and Sparks try to sabotage their own businesses but the customers keep on buying their businesses' products. Lickerwick and Sparks meet each other and then blame each other for starting the war. This results in a fight between the two to occur and their friendship to end. After a while of fighting, Sparks using his electrical powers to shock Lickerwick. Lickerwick gets furious to the point where he glows and shoots exploding fireballs out of his hands resulting in the destruction of the two stores and hit Sparks to the Toy Zone sign. The destruction of the stores led to the loyal employees and their leaders to get infuriated at each other while Phil Swift and Warlack (the latter reluctantly) help Lickerwick and Sparks get to safety. Blizzy throws hard snowballs at Kohle while Kohle uses his demon powers to levitate Blizzy and fling her at a building. The fight gets out of control and Phil Swift and Warlack take Lickerwick and Sparks to safety. Lickerwick and Sparks apologize to each other and state how they got jealous over each other's friendships. Lickerwick and Sparks hug and almost admit their secret real feelings for each other before being stopped by Blizzy and Kohle which eventually come to an agreement when fighting. Blizzy will end their deal with Flex Seal and revert the Toy Zone back to normal while Kohle ends his business and gets rehired as a Toy Zone employee like in the past. They agree and Blizzy and Sparks fire all of their employees. The next day later, Phil Swift helps rebuild the Toy Zone using Flex Seal to hold the building in place. Phil Swift tells Lickerwick that he will be leaving and that he is sorry for causing the entire fiasco to happen. He says that he will start his business somewhere else in the internet ans asks if he is alright. Lickerwick responds that he is fine and he is glad that he has his best friend again. Sparks agrees with him and they start to play with toys in the Toy Zone again. Phil Swift tells Sparks that he may be Lickerwick's friend but Sparks is his best friend and heads off again. Kohle reminds Sparks that he has one more thing to do before they continue playing. Lickerwick joins Sparks and Kohle to perform the same ritual spell from earlier to send Warlack back into the Ghost Realm as he was tired being forced them with their previous rivalry. The three walk back to the Toy Zone so they can continue playing. Kohle lets Lickerwick and Sparks chat and walk ahead while Kohle "appreciate the sights of Dank Meme City". Lickerwick and Sparks move ahead and become best friends again while Kohle breaks the fourth wall by telling the reader that he totally "ships the two". Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Phil Swift * Warlack Trivia Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:March Category:Media focusing on Lickerwick Category:Media focusing on Sparks Category:Media focusing on Kohle